


Life Goal

by woowzi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woowzi/pseuds/woowzi
Summary: Seokmin realized that the goalkeeper of his heart is Jihoon.





	Life Goal

Seokmin had his eyes fixed on Jihoon the day he saw him in the field.

Jihoon was the goalkeeper of their school’s soccer team and he was the key to their victories every single time. He doesn’t need to be the best striker to help bring his team closer to the cup. He might be the smallest goalkeeper among every other team but he was one of the best goalkeepers.

It was a match between their high school and Greenwood High School and it was the match to decide who the champion will be. It was getting really intense as the match had already went on for eighty minutes and the next fifteen minutes will be crucial to decide who will hug the trophy back home. Seokmin held his breath as he watched on. Seungkwan and Wonwoo arrived minutes later and joined Seokmin with nachos on hand. Wonwoo was helping Seungkwan wipe the seats as they were dirty.

“Hey! How’s it going?” Seungkwan asked.

“Oh hey,” Seokmin greeted the love birds with his eyes fixed on the match, “well, it’s 2-1 now. Jihoon just has to be in his best form in the next fifteen minutes to win. I believe he can do this.”

Seungkwan smiled to Wonwoo and whispered into his ear, “damn, isn’t he whipped?” Wonwoo smiled back and gave a cheeky reply, “I see you in him when you first saw me.” In return, Seungkwan gave him a loud smack on his back. Seungkwan couldn’t deny it either. The first time Seungkwan saw Wonwoo, he couldn’t stop looking at him, he wasn’t even watching where he was heading and knocked onto a table in the cafeteria and a bowl of scorching hot noodles dropped on him and he got scalded rather badly. However, that accident brought him his boyfriend so he doesn’t regret it.

“Isn’t Jihoon cool?” Wonwoo was just one seat away from Seokmin but he had to raise his voice as the stadium was filled with cheers and the sounds of whistles being blown.

“Yeah?” Seokmin couldn’t hear him and Seungkwan helped conveyed the question. Seokmin flushed and let out an awkward laugh before responding with a subtle nod. Wonwoo laughed and Seungkwan shoot him a look that said: “stop teasing him.”

The other team’s striker was heading towards the goal post and Jihoon had his eyes fixed on both the ball and the striker. He positioned himself and looked ready to take on the challenge. The striker gave his best kick and everyone was just nervously looking on to see what happens. Seokmin was so nervous he couldn’t sit still and held on to Seungkwan’s hand. Seungkwan shook his head and Wonwoo just laughed. He couldn’t believe someone got so attracted to Jihoon because they have been friends ever since they were young, Wonwoo had probably seen all sides of Jihoon.

The moment Jihoon caught the ball, the referee blew on his whistle to indicate the end of the match and everyone stood up and cheered for the team. Seokmin, of course, was the happiest and he was smiling so brightly his eyes could barely be seen.

“Oh my god, he was amazing, did you see how he caught the ball?” Seokmin went on and on about how impressive Jihoon was during the match. They were outside the toilet waiting for Wonwoo when the team came out from their room and when Jihoon walked out; Seokmin tensed and immediately went quiet. _'Shit, did he hear whatever I just said?'_ He thought to himself. Seokmin was about to walk away when Wonwoo came out and stopped him.

“Hey Jihoon!” Wonwoo called out to his old friend.

“Hey. Didn’t know you would come and watch.” Jihoon did a fist pump with Wonwoo.

“Yeah, I wasn’t particularly interested, but he wanted to come. I’d no choice.” Wonwoo shrugged, as he pointed to Seungkwan.

“Ah.”

“Anyway, this is Seokmin, your biggest fan.” Seokmin almost wanted to dig a hole on the spot at Wonwoo’s introduction. Seokmin’s cheeks were as red as a monkey’s butt and he remained quiet and just stared at Jihoon.

Jihoon was getting a little uncomfortable and stretched out his hand to Seokmin. Seokmin stared at his outstretched hand and did not give any response until Seungkwan nudged him.  
  
“Oh, I’m Seok...min.” he stuttered.

 

That awkward introduction between them was the start of everything wonderful to Seokmin. Having a crush on someone and not being able to do anything about it because he wasn’t sure if he’ll be into him or if he’s even into a guy at all sucked. He could have just went to Wonwoo and ask, but he just didn’t felt right about it. Seokmin tried to get over his crush towards Jihoon but every time he sees him in the field with his jersey and goalkeeper pose on, his heart beat ten times faster. He was never absent for his matches and Jihoon actually noticed him every single time.

Jihoon was exiting from the stadium when he saw Seokmin lurking at the side. As he inched forward, their eyes met and Seokmin wanted to run away but he was too nervous and was rooted to the ground.

“Hello Seokmin.” Jihoon greeted.

“Hi.” Seokmin replied awkwardly with his hand raised, like he’s taking a pledge. Jihoon can’t help but laughed at his cute gesture.

“Grrr” Jihoon’s stomach growled and the both of them looked at each other and laughed.

“Guess I’m hungry,” Jihoon said as he swings his bag to his shoulder, “Care to have dinner together?”

Seokmin’s eyes widened, “Are you asking me to have dinner with you?” Seokmin questioned in disbelief.

“Yeah,” Jihoon nodded, “let’s make a move, it’s getting pretty late.”

Jihoon started walking but Seokmin just stood there in daze, refusing to believe what he just heard. He slapped himself on the cheeks to make sure he wasn’t dreaming and when he felt the hot sensation on his cheeks, he realized it’s real – he is going to have dinner with Jihoon.

Over dinner, Seokmin dropped his fork when his food arrived and choked on his water at least thrice whenever Jihoon looked at him. Through the small talks, Seokmin relaxed and got to know a lot more about Jihoon – how he actually has passion for music and actually composes during his free time. Even though he loves soccer, his dream was to become a musician but sadly, he hasn’t got the chance to explore. Seokmin also shared how he loves singing and would always be at the community singing for the elderly.

Ever since then, the duo would meet up occasionally to sing and make music together. Jihoon would always bring along his guitar and Seokmin would hum along to whatever Jihoon was playing and sung the most beautiful tunes. Seungkwan would sometimes join them together with Wonwoo, who was always on his Nintendo DS playing his games or reading his book but the four of them gradually became really close and would always hang out together.

“Can’t believe you would actually join us for music sessions.” Jihoon said as he kicked the stones as he walked home with Wonwoo.

“Can’t believe you and Seokmin developed this fast.”

“What do you mean?” Jihoon looked up.

“Ah, well, I don’t know how to say this, but the way you look at Seokmin.. hmm.. felt different.” Wonwoo said as he stroked his chin.

Jihoon felt his cheeks getting hotter and unconsciously cupped his hand on them.

“Ohhhh was I right?” Wonwoo wrapped his arm around Jihoon’s shoulder, “tell me more bud, are you seriously going to leave me out of this?”

Jihoon pushed Wonwoo away, “nahhh what are you talking about? No such thing.” Jihoon denied and lucky for him, he reached his porch just in time to prevent Wonwoo from probing further. He bided Wonwoo goodbye and quickly went in. He knew Wonwoo would not let that die but at least he dodged it this time round.

That night, he lied on his bed and couldn’t fall asleep. His brain kept repeating Wonwoo’s words like a spoilt recorder. He realized that he does feel something for Seokmin but he couldn’t really put into words what it was.

 

Seokmin was in the library searching for materials to help him with his assignment when a hand stretched out and took the book he was eyeing. Seokmin frowned and when he turned, he saw a familiar small figure. It was Jihoon.

“Hi.”

“Hey!” Seokmin’s expression brightened, “haven’t seen you for awhile.”

“Yeah, was busy with assignments and stuff. Yourself?”

“Busy too.” Seokmin sighed.

Seokmin hesitated for a moment before inviting Jihoon to work on his assignment together with him since he already got a seat with Seungkwan and the library was crowded. Jihoon agreed and Seokmin was doing an imaginary celebratory dance inside of his head. He can’t help but kept smiling to himself and Seungkwan had to kick him from under the table because he was suffering from the second hand embarrassment.

Junhui, Jihoon’s teammate saw them around the corner and came over to greet Jihoon. Seokmin recognized him immediately and waved to him.

“Oh hey, we have Jihoon’s biggest fan here.” Junhui teased and threw a look at Jihoon.

Seokmin was always the hot topic amongst the teammates. They would always tease Jihoon about Seokmin because even a blind man can see how much Seokmin liked Jihoon. He just couldn’t peel his eyes off him. What was surprising to the teammates was how Jihoon doesn’t mind all those teasing and would actually play along. Junhui’s one of the closest to Jihoon so he knew how he felt about Seokmin but Jihoon had instructed him not to say anything.

“Anyways, got to go! See ya around.” Before Junhui left, he wiggled his eyebrows at Jihoon and Jihoon scoffed at him.

Seungkwan left shortly after so Seokmin and Jihoon were left alone. They were just doing their work and had forgotten about the time. It was 8PM when Seokmin’s stomach started making noises. Jihoon looked up upon hearing those and offered to grab themselves sandwiches. When he returned, Seokmin had fallen asleep on the table. With his eyes closed, he looked like a little child that needed protection. Jihoon unconsciously smiled to that sight of Seokmin. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Seokmin which woke him.

“Oh I’m sorry.”

“No no, it’s okay.” Seokmin reassured Jihoon, “you bought sandwich? That’s nice, I was getting hungry. Thanks!" Seokmin started stuffing the sandwich into his mouth.

It was about midnight when they finally left the library. They took the bus back home and on the way, Jihoon fell asleep on Seokmin’s shoulder. Although it was getting a little uncomfortable for Seokmin as his arm was arched in an awkward position, he didn’t move at all for the whole journey until they reached their stop.

“Thanks for lending me your shoulder.” Jihoon said.

“No problem. See you around.”

Seokmin and Jihoon parted ways after. En route home, Seokmin thought about a lot of things. Although Seokmin always seemed like he wasn’t in the loop for things, he actually did felt Jihoon being a little different towards him, in a good way. He also noticed how Jihoon’s teammates would shoot looks at Jihoon when they see them together. Seokmin figured that it was time for him to go get some answers for himself. He typed and deleted the message multiple times before he sent it out to Jihoon.

“Are you free for dinner on Wednesday?” He finally hit the send button. He paced back and forth waiting for the reply. Finally after five minutes (which seemed like five hours to Seokmin), Jihoon replied. Seokmin closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and tapped into the message. His shoulders lightened when he saw the message, which read ‘yes’. Seokmin replied the location and time and jumped onto his bed. That night, he slept while smiling to himself.

Wednesday couldn’t come faster but when it was finally here, Seokmin felt like he was going to register for his marriage. He stared at his wardrobe for the longest time ever deciding what he should wear. He took out his entire perfume collection and started spraying them and his whole room smelled like an experiment just failed and exploded. Seokmin then started laughing at himself for being this uptight. “Oh god damn Lee Seokmin, calm down. Just be yourself and you’ll be fine.” Seokmin pats himself.

After an hour of careful choosing, Seokmin finally got ready and left the house. The restaurant Seokmin picked was his favourite Italian cuisine restaurant and he really wanted Jihoon to try their lasagna. The wind was exceptionally strong that night and Seokmin was freezing. He started doing hopping a little to battle the coldness. Jihoon arrived shortly after and Seokmin couldn’t take his eyes off him ever since he saw him across the street. Jihoon was donned in an oversized white blouse with denim skinny jeans, fringe styled and he wore a round glasses. Seokmin thought that was by far the most gorgeous style he had ever seen in his life.

“Hey!” Jihoon waved as he was nearing, “Sorry for being late.” He brisk walked over.

Seokmin shook his head and opened the door for Jihoon. “After you.” They entered the restaurant and lucky for them, it was rather empty that night so they got a table immediately. Seokmin excitedly explained and introduced the menu to Jihoon.

“You must try their lasagna; it’s really good and my personal favourite.” Seokmin gave two thumbs up, “Please give me one of it.” Seokmin ordered.

“Make it two.” Jihoon said as he passed the menu back to the waitress.

While waiting for their food to come, Jihoon spotted a jukebox near the drinks bar area and it perked his interest. He walked over and randomly picked a song from it and returned to his seat. The song Jihoon picked was Ariana Grande’s ‘Moonlight’ and Seokmin loved that song. His eyes brightened and started singing along. He even started harmonizing to the song. Jihoon just listened to Seokmin. Seokmin doesn’t know it but Jihoon have always liked listening to him. When their food finally came, they devoured it because they were both famished. The portion was so big they felt bloated and skipped dessert.

During the walk home, their hands brushed against each other and with each touch, it sent electric waves through Seokmin’s body. Thousand of thoughts were floating around Seokmin’s mind and he couldn’t function – he guessed that’s what feelings do to a person – it doesn’t allow one to think straight. That very night was special though, not because he finally went on a dinner date with Jihoon but he felt like it was a night for him to say something he had always wanted to say to Jihoon. Seokmin suddenly stopped walking when they were nearing the junction they’ve to part. When Jihoon realized his right side was rather empty he turned back and saw Seokmin standing a few steps behind from where he was.

“Ok, just stand there. I’ve something to say.” Seokmin said as he placed both of his hands on his chest. He had his eyes closed and when he opened them again, Jihoon was standing right in front of him. Shocked, Seokmin lost his balance and almost fell backwards when Jihoon caught him. To Seokmin, it felt like the time had stopped for him and he was staring right into Jihoon’s eyes. The feeling was strange; it stretched throughout his body it got overwhelming. He could feel his heartbeat, every single pound in his chest and he felt like his chest would burst. He knew he had to tell everything to Jihoon that night and he did, he finally confessed.

“I love you.” Seokmin started. “I keep falling in love with you and every single time I fall deeper than I thought I ever will. There you are, shining every time when you’re in the field, when you’re playing the guitar, when you’re singing or even when you aren’t doing anything. Sometimes it felt like I was bewitched.” He laughed. He felt so relieved that he finally got that out of his chest.

Jihoon was still holding on to Seokmin at that moment and Seokmin could feel Jihoon’s grip tightened. As Seokmin looked into Jihoon’s eyes again, he could see tears in them. Tears started streaming down Jihoon’s cheeks and when he felt his face getting wet, Jihoon moved a step back and wiped them off.

“Thank you for loving me Seokmin. I never thought I deserved someone like you. You’re an amazing person, you spread joy everywhere you go and have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You’re gorgeous and that smile, don’t ever lose that smile.” Upon hearing what Jihoon said, Seokmin pulled Jihoon in for a hug and because Seokmin is a lot taller, Jihoon’s head fitted perfectly under Seokmin’s chin and he could hear Seokmin’s heartbeat. “I love you too.” Jihoon whispered, but Seokmin heard it very clearly.

“Thank you for loving me too, Jihoon.” Seokmin said as he placed a kiss on Jihoon’s forehead. Jihoon allowed himself to sink into the moment and all he could feel was Seokmin’s touch.

That night Seokmin was on cloud nine and no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t fall asleep. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow to come so he could see Jihoon again. When the next day arrived, lines of glares shot through the windows and woke him up. When he reached the school, he saw Seungkwan and Wonwoo smirking at him across the hallway. Their looks tell him they already knew what happened.

“Guess who scored a goal?!” Wonwoo exclaimed and Seungkwan couldn’t stop giggling.

“You sure get news faster than the news station.” Seokmin hissed.

“You forgot I’m bros with Jihoon? He wouldn’t leave me out of this Seokmin.” Wonwoo flipped his nonexistent long hair.

Jihoon met them up shortly after and Wonwoo wouldn’t stop teasing him Jihoon wished he had tapes with him so he could tape his mouth but he know that wouldn’t stop Wonwoo. He has his way to get around Jihoon. He knew him too well.

 

Time flies and finals were nearing. They started getting really busy with assignments and would always pull all-nighters at each other’s houses. No matter how tired or busy they were, they would always find time for each other.

One night, Jihoon was over at Seokmin’s place and they were watching an X-men movie together. They were snuggled up on the couch and eating nachos.  
  
“Do you think we would always be like this?” Jihoon suddenly questioned.

“What do you mean ‘like this’?” Seokmin looked at Jihoon, who had his head on his shoulder.

“Like you know, always on good terms and always finding time for each other. I’m worried one day either one of us would get tired of each other and stop, you know, trying?” Jihoon sat up and turned to look at Seokmin.

“I know this may sound all too good to be true but Jihoon, listen, I would never ever let go of your hands at any circumstances. I promise. I love you too much to do that. I can’t even imagine myself doing that.” Seokmin shook his head aggressively.

“You may say that now but we don’t know what will happen in the future.” Jihoon sighed, “And I don’t want to lose you.”

Seokmin shifted to face Jihoon entirely and held both of his hands in his, “it may be too early to say this but I’ll walk with you in every path; even during the tough times. All I ever ask for is for you to never let go of my hands. Can you promise me that?”

Jihoon nodded and Seokmin leaned in for a kiss. When their lips touched, the world fell away. Seokmin caressed Jihoon’s cheek as their breaths mingled and Jihoon pulled Seokmin even closer. That moment of the kiss confirmed their feelings for each other – it convinced Seokmin that Jihoon would always be the goalkeeper of his heart and this would be the best goal he would ever score in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! thank you so much for reading this!!! doesn't matter if you read it all or read it halfway, i'm thankful for your time! this is my first ever seokhoon fic ever & i hope y'all like it :D 
> 
> comments are welcomed too! anyhoo, thank you again! ♡


End file.
